The Adventures of Dry Bones
by wolfemblem
Summary: Ever want a story with Dry Bones in it? Well, than this is the story for you. Follow Dry Bones through many adventures with friends, allies, enemies, etc... Rated T for violence. (And just to be safe)


_Author's Note: Well, this is my first story, and I hope this prologue of it turned out alright. Please review and offer any constructive criticism you may have, or you could also offer praise for how good it is. I do want honest opinions. I will post Chapter 1 maybe in a week or two. I hope I get reviews_.

_**The Adventures of Dry Bones**_

Prologue: **Preparing to Party**

Hello, I am Dry Bones and this is my story where I am the narrator and of course the main character. Sit back, read, and enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Dry Bones, we're going to be late to the party."

"Yoshi, calm down. We'll make it on time," I said in an annoyed tone. Yoshi is ... well ... for lack of a better term ... my ... best friend ... I suppose. Yeah let's go with that. We happen to be room mates, but Yoshi can be sometimes a little .. naive. (Which I by no means have ever not used against him.) For example, the reason we live in a rat hole of an apartment in a bad neighborhood is because Yoshi was scammed into it by some con man. (That's the last time I let Yoshi have access to our money.)

"Dry Bones, let's go already," Yoshi said in a very complaining manner.

"Alright, I'm ready. Happy?" I replied. I then followed up with, "Whose party is this again: Mario's or Luigi's?" And yes, it did matter whose party it was, but I won't get into that now.

"It's Luigi's party okay. So can we go now?" Yoshi impatiently replied.

"Yes, let's go." I answered as we went out the door. We didn't get very far before being stopped by some local gangsters. There was a spike goomba, a koopa with a crobar, and a bald cleft with a shuriken tattoo which was actually just paint.

"Well, what do we have here?" sarcastically asked the koopa.

"Looks like Dry Bones and Yoshi are headed out to somewhere," added the goomba.

"Not until they pay us their 'rent'," chuckled the bald cleft. Yeah, this is a usual thing that happens to us because of Yoshi's poor real estate knowledge. Don't worry though because it always works out.

"Looks like you three still have not learned your lesson yet," I sigh. "Well, I guess I can give you a refresher course." I say this as I pull out a gravity hammer. Yeah, that's right, I said a gravity hammer.

"Ye- Yeah, we- well, we stole Mario's ultra hammer," explained the koopa as he pulled it out of his shell.

"You can't beat us now!" exclaimed the spike goomba.

"Oh, Mario's ultra hammer, huh?" I said as I thought for a moment. "Okay! I'll take it!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the three gangsters in unison.

"We're not giving you this hammer, you fool!" yelled the koopa. "We're going beat the snot out of you two with it."

"Oh, I see. Well I guess I'll just continue with my lesson than," I said.

"Let's get 'em, boys." the koopa ordered as they charged us. Bad move. I swung my gravity hammer horizontally and it connected with the ultra hammer. Not only did the ultra hammer shatter on impact, but also the gangsters got blasted farther than Team Rocket.

"Don't you think that was a bit much, Dry Bones?" asked Yoshi.

"Nah, they're fine," I replied.

* * *

Well, we are now 10 minutes late because Yoshi just had to stop at Egg Mart to by you guessed it: chicken- a whole rotisserie style chicken. Admit it, you thought I was going to say eggs didn't you? Unfortunately for me, Yoshi ened up in a hold up. Yup, the store was getting robbed while he was at the register. I waited in the parking lot. Well, I figured I should help since I can and I had nothing better to do (except go to a party, but why do that when you can stop a burglary.)

"All right! Every one on the the ground! This is a hold up!" I yelled as I nonchalantly entered with my trusty gravity hammer. You should of seen the look on the real robbers' faces when they thought that the store was getting robbed right as they were robbing it: priceless.

"Who-, wha-, who are you?" stammered one of the robbers.

"Hey! What makes you think that you don't have to get on the ground? Do you think that because you're fellow bandits you don't have to do as I commanded? Well, you do. Actually, why don't you and you're gangster friends leave that money there and just get out," I calmly explained.

"I don't think so, punk. Get him, boys!" The lead robber said as they all (there were four of them) drew pistols and aimed at me. Are these guys idiots? I mean really, I'm already dead. They started shooting at me, but I just walked to the nearest robber, raised my gravity hammer, and sent him flying into a wall. The other three then pulled out daggers and charged me. Good, now I don't have to go to them. For dramatic effect I actually dodged their blows, and waited for an opening to strike. When I saw my opening, I jumped back a step swinging my hammer back above my head (one-handed)and brought it down; I had to laugh a little on the inside because they were preparing to dodge the hammer but not the shock wave. They sure got a surprise as my hammer hit the floor, and they all went flying.

As I moved over to the shopkeeper, he said, "Please don't hurt me. All of the money is right here on the conveyer belt. Please take it and leave."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not really a bandit. That was just to make a dramatic entrance," I explained. The shopkeeper just stood there with mouth agape. The customers then started to cheer. "So, Mister Shopkeeper, would you please ring up my friend over there so we can be on our way?" I said as I pointed to Yoshi. He just nodded his head. Yoshi bought the chicken, and we left.

* * *

"Wow, that was amazing, Dry Bones!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"You shouldn't be that amazed, Yoshi. You've seen me do much more awesome stuff," I said. "Anyways, we're now 13 minutes late to the party."

* * *

"Look! There's Luigi's Mansion! We made it, Dry Bones!" Yoshi shouted.

"And we're only 36 minutes late," I said sarcastically. "Well, let's go in and join the party."

* * *

_End of Chapter_

_Author's Note: Well, it was kind of short but for my first story, I am satisfied. I hope you were to. Please review._


End file.
